Jakan Kage
by Haru Inuzuka
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to get a second chance? That's what happens to Naruto! Naruto finds himself dead after taking a Chidori to the chest and Kyuubi's not happy! They meet a strange girl and is offered the chance of a lifetime! DISCONTINUED!


**Jikan Kage**

**Prologue**

A young boy at the appearance of twelve could be seen, floating in an endless void of darkness. This lad had a mop of sunny blond hair, deep blue eyes the color of the sky and had six whisker-like scars on his face, three on each cheek. He wore an all, bright orange jumpsuit, a dark blue headband with a leaf symbol on the metal plate, a kunai holster on his upper left hip and dark blue sandals on his feet.

Staring up at the darkened abyss around him, he couldn't help but think, _'so…this is it? I'm really gonna die? Well, I…suppose it's…for the best. I…only have…one regret. I…never became hokage… I'll never see my friends again, but maybe in the after or next life I will…' _chuckling dryly, he continued._ 'I doubt it though. … At least… I'll bring the fur-ball with me, that's done some good… It's good to know I'm not a dope in death as I was in life.'_

He was suddenly standing in front of a giant cage with the word 'seal' on it. Looking inside at the large and angry kitsune standing there, he smirked and said mockingly, _"What's the matter ya great fur-ball, scared that you are dieing with me? A filthy ningen?" _

Glaring in a heated rage at the 'fur-ball' comment and being mocked by a mere ningen, the kitsune growled in distain, "_**Boy! You WILL pay for this, YOU HEAR ME!! If you think that I'm gonna let myself die, you are vary much mistaken."**_

Smiling in insane glee, he forced some of his crimson chakra into the shape of the demon hand-seal tora.

Eyes widening in shock, the boy yelled in a panicked rage, _"YOU DAMN KITSUNE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET YOU GO BACK!" running as fast as he could, he tried to get to the fox demon in time to stop him, but just as he got near, the boy was pushed back by the remainder of the cages seal. _

Laughing in satisfaction, the kitsune yelled "_**I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND STOP ME, GAKI!!" **_

Gasping in horror, the blond yelled, _"NO STOP!!"_

Smirking, the kitsune said in a calmed voice…well as calm as an insane fox, anyway, "_**Kinjutsu: Tabi Jikan** **no-"**_

A girl the same age as the boy with long black hair, teal blue eyes and wore a navy blue t-shirt, a black jacket with a silver wolf in an attack procession on the back, a pair of black, knee-length shorts, dark blue sneaker-like sandals on her feet and a black sword with a silver hilt at her left hip, ran into the swear-like room, screaming "KYUUBI! YOU BAKA, STOP!"

Growling in fury, the now named Kyuubi said "_**WHO in the nine levels of hell do you think you are, ningen! You DARE try to stop the Kyuubi no Youko? The LORD of the youkai? Even go so far, as to call ME by that despicable insult? If I weren't still stuck in what's left of this kami damn SEAL, I would devour you whole!"**_

Sighing in irritation, the girl said dismissively "Whatever ya fuzz-ball… if I hadn't stopped you, your soul, and your container's in a sense, since both of your soul's are intertwined beyond separation, would have been completely destroyed. And with me being the only one able to stop you, since I just happen to be the same...well."

Snorting, she continued "…really, and to think, I was gonna give you both a hand…" turning around, she started walking off toward the exit, hand in jacket pocket, saying "…oh well, I guess I should be heading back to get your rooms prepared and fetch you both when I'm done, see ya suckers" with a mocking wave goodbye.

Looking at each other, both Kyuubi and the boy yelled, "'_W**a**i**t**!**!'"**_

Smirking, although they couldn't see it, the girl thought 'hook, line and sinker.' With a light snicker, of which they didn't hear luckily, she turned around and gazed at them in innocence, asking "Yes?"

Kyuubi and the boy didn't say anything, but by the look on their faces…they didn't know what to say to begin with.

Looking at them, she asked in a drawl "…Well?"

After a few seconds, the boy spoke up uneasily, _"Ano…what do you mean 'give us a hand'? Are you saying…we could go back? And may I ask your name? You haven't said it yet ya know."_

Smiling with a light blush, she said "Sorry 'bout that, my names Taisetsu Haru…nice to finely meet you properly Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-san and yes, I can send both of you back to the land of the living."

The now named Naruto stuttered, _"Y-you know me, how can that be? I never met you before in my life! I suppose understand you knowing the fur-ball… but me?"_

Giggling, Haru replied with a heart warming smile, "Yes, I know you in a sense Naruto-kun. You could say, I've known you your whole life. When you were truly happy, when you were sad, when you were angry, when you were lonely and when you were scared. I was always there for you and still am, so whenever you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you can come to me." 

Crying tears of happiness, Naruto yelled _"HARU-CHAN!" _And jumped at her in a hug. After a few sniffles, he whispered_ "A- arigato, for being there, n-no one but Jijii and Iruka-sensei have ever c-cared about me before."_

Hugging him back, Haru said soothingly "I know, I know, it's okay."

Clearing his throat, Kyuubi said _"**SO sorry to break up this happy moment, but you were saying…"**_

Letting go of Naruto, Haru stared at the kitsune, and with a raised eyebrow, replied, "Way to kill the mood Kyuu-chan" with an overexerted pout.

Rolling around on the ground, Naruto was laughing his ass off at the kitsune's expense.

Twitching up a storm, Kyuu-c…ano, I mean Kyuubi growled _"**DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BITCH!!" **_

Pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue, Haru said "Make me, yah!" 

Kyuubi just growled in anger and embarrassment.

Crying from laughter, Naruto stopped rolling on the ground and got up shakily. Wiping his eyes, he said "_Oh man that was priceless!"_

Chuckling softly in amusement, Haru then turned serious and said, "Yes it was, but joking aside, I can send both of you back." 

Sighing slightly, she continued, "The answer to your last question, Naruto, is yes, it is time travel. The problem is… we could end up in any time, so we'll have to be VARY careful and you, Naruto-kun, could be anywhere from the age of one to the age of twelve. And seeing as twelve WAS the age you died, it's most likely that you'll be that age when we go back. But It's not only the age we have to be wary of, it's the WHEN, we could end up in the forest of death during the second test of the chuunin exam, after Orochi-teme attacked and gave that curse seal to Sasuke! Or even, in the middle of your battle with Sasuke, end up with another chidori in your chest and wined up dead again. So as I said, it's best to be careful and only change certain events. You understand?"

Curious, Naruto said/asked _"I get the part that I could be at any age when __the fur-ball and me go back… but what do you mean by 'we'? Are you __coming with us? And what did you mean earlier, when you said 'if I hadn't stopped you, your soul, and your container's in a sense, since both of your soul's are intertwined beyond separation, would have been completely _destroye_d.'?" _

Eyes widening in understanding, the blond container continued in sadness, head lowered so that his eyes were hidden from sight, behind his bangs._ "I get it now… if the fur-ball weren't stopped… he would not only have destroyed his own soul with that jutsu…my soul would have as well because of the link caused by the seal…and when you said '…with me being the only one able to stop you, since I just happen to be the same...' By that, you are saying that you too are a demon container like me, and that only we and others like us, can use the jutsu safely, since, by what I can tell, the caster needs to have both demon AND human energy to work correctly." _

Stopping to take a deep, shaky breath, he continued again, not seeing the looks of shocked amazement, respect and pride in his direction, from Haru and Kyuubi respectfully._ "Then you said '…I guess I should be heading back to get your rooms prepared and fetch you both when I'm done…'As far as I know, only shinigami-sama can call or 'fetch' the dead, as you called it, so, seeing that you obviously are not shinigami-sama, you must work FOR him, and are offering us a second chance to go back to the land of the living, because, I'm guessing, it is not yet our time to 'pass on'… I'm I right, or did I miss anything?"_

Smiling sadly, Naruto looked up, and, finally seeing the looks on their faces, blushed lightly.

Being the first to brake out of her stupor, Haru shacked her head and said kindly, "No, you are correct, but… to get all of that information from so little, to get so much out of said information and give such an accurate explanation… is just amazing, Naru-chan. You are smarter then those villagers and ninja gave you credit for, you should be vary proud of yourself. That's almost what that Shikamaru kid would say…after all, doesn't the saying go 'never judge a book by it's cover'?"

Knowing what would happen next, Haru covered her ears and braced for the denial that was sure to come in, three, two, one… _"I'M NOT THAT LAZY BUM!!" _The blond exclaimed in irritation.

After he calmed down, Haru deemed it safe to uncover her ears give a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, Kyuubi did the same right after, the kitsune was secretly glad he covered his sensitive ears when he did, he could have been deafened! Smiling a grin of appreciation, Naruto said _"But, arigato anyway, ano… Can I call you Haru-nee-chan?"_

Seeing her expression, one of surprise, Naruto quickly tried to explain, _" You don't have to, I mean, I wouldn't want to be a burden-…!" _

With a genuine smile on her lips, Haru placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance and said "There is nothing to apologize for, Naru-chan, and you are most defiantly NOT a burden, you may call me that, since you are already like an ototo to me."

After that was said, Haru removed her hand and, at the uncertain look on her new ototo's face, asked "What's wrong, Naru-chan?"

With a nervous tone in his voice, Naruto asked_ "Um, nee-chan?"_

"Um-hum?"

At that encouraging sound, he continued _"Ano, you know when you said time travel before? I'm not trying to appear ungrateful or anything… but, shouldn't we get going?" _

Eyes widening in realization, Haru exclaimed in horror, "KUSO, I CONPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!! Oh man, I'm SO dead, Naruto come on!"

Dashing over to the cage, Haru and Naruto quickly bent down beside each other, and faced the kitsune across from them.

Ushering Naruto to follow her lead, Haru swiftly bit her thumb and slowly made the demon hand-signs: Tora (1), Inu (2), Uma (3), Kitsume (4), Ookami (5) and Tora (6).

After both hand-sequences were completed, the like-siblings stood up in union and, at the same time, ripped off the seal, all the while yelling, _"KINJUTSU: TABI JIKAN NO JUTSU!!"_ (7)

Once the jutsu was actuated, they were surrounded by chakra: Haru's was a mixture of silver and blue; Naruto's was a mixture of red and yellow; and of course Kyuubi's was red.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light and, once it died down, the kitsune lord and the youkai siblings… were nowhere to be found…

**End Prologue**

**(AN: **Hey ya minna-san! What ya think? I know what your most likely saying, 'what? ANOTHER story? I wonder how long it'll be, before she discontinues this one as well', right?

WELL THINK AGAIN, YAH! I PLAN to finish this story, so there. The first chap will be up soon, I can't say HOW soon, but I'll try. Also, don't expect regular updates, what with end of the year exams coming up just around the bend, I'll be vary busy and won't be on the Internet as much. GOMAN NASAI! _Continuities bowing_

Anyway, down below is a glossary of the Japanese words used in this chapter. OH! Just so you know, after every completed chapter, I'll be updating the glossary, so if I miss one, please let me know in your review! SO, HEAR IT IS!**)**

**Glossary**

Kitsune – _Fox_ – (4 and 6)

Ototo – _Little Brother_

Nee-Chan – _Big Sister_

Tora – _Tiger_ – (1) _One of the twelve hand-seals or animals, in the Chinese Zodiac_

Inu – _Dog_ – (2) _One of the twelve hand-seals or animals, in the Chinese Zodiac_

Uma – _Horse_ – (3) _One of the twelve hand-seals or animals, in the Chinese Zodiac_

Ookami – _Wolf_ - (5)

Naruto – _Maelstrom or fish cake_ – _A ingredient or topping in his favorite food, Raman_

Haru – _Spring_

Taisetsu –_ Beloved_

Kyuubi –_ Nine-Tails_

Youkai –_ Demon_

Ningen –_ Human_

Chakra – _A mixture of mental and physical energy_

-Kun – _Comes at the end of a boys name or a tomboyish girl; can be a term of affection for both parties. It's also used for Mr. and Ms., in place of –san or -sama _

-Chan – _Comes at the end of a girls name or at the end of a boys as an insult; can be a term of affection for both parties_

-San – _Comes at the end of either a boys or girls name; it's used at the end of name of a person whom you may not know or only know in passing; it's also used for Mr., Mrs. and Ms. _

-Sama - _Comes at the end of either a boys or girls name; it's used as a term of respect. It's also used for Mr., Mrs. and Ms. Vary formal _

Kunai – _A type of knife_

Hokage – _Fire Shadow_

Arigato – _Thank You_

Jijii – _Old Man Or Grandfather_

Iruka – _Dolphin_

Sensei - _Teacher_

Gaki – _Brat_

Shinigami – _Death God_

Kami – _God_ – _Look in Author's Note below_

Kinjutuu: Tabi Jikan No Jutsu – (7) - _Demonic Arts: Time Travel Technique _

**(AN: **MAN! Talk about long, I didn't think it'd be THIS long! The Prologue was almost SIX CONPLETED PAGES and the glossary, along with this Author's Note and the one above, is ending off at EIGHT PAGES AND A BIT LONG! Kami, I still can't believe it. _Shacks head in amazement._ Oh well, tell me what you think! I gotta get going now. So, until next update; JA NE, MINNA-SAN!**)**


End file.
